


I will see Yule on the Beach.

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione Granger and her Husband have news that they want to share.





	I will see Yule on the Beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's Haven Holiday Hideaway 2018'  
> Thank you to the ladies of Hermiones Haven for organising this.  
> Prompts; Fred Weasley, Yule and Australia.
> 
> A bit of Crimble Fluff.

Every Yule as far as Hermione could remember, her parents would take her to visit the beach.

Most year's they would visit Seaford Beach located on the Sussex coast, as it was a shingle beach, Hermione would pick up a pebble to take home to put in their garden.

When she started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the visits dwindled.

The worst Yule for Hermione was the one when herself, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were on the Horcrux hunt, She had modified her parents memories to keep them safe, they had emigrated to Australia.

After the war Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts to finish her last year of schooling, in the months before the start of term she had asked the Ministry of Magic for help in locating her parents, the ministry had got in contact with the Australian Ministry of Magic. Mr and Mrs Granger or Wendell and Monica Wilkins as they were now known, were alive and well, but the their memories could not be restored straight away, it would take a number of months, if not years.

To say that Hermione was upset was a slight understatement, she had been devastated.

She had been comforted by an unexpected person, Fred Weasley to be precise.

They had become good friends after the final battle, after the wall had fallen on Fred, they all thought that it had killed him, leaving his body in an alcove to continue fighting, they had left him promising to come back for him later, it had been Hermione who had gone back, she had held his hand in hers crying as she tearfully said she was sorry he was dead, she had squeezed his hand, suddenly she felt him squeeze hers in return!

Hermione had shouted for help, Fred was rushed to the hospital wing, after diagnostic spells had been performed, it was discovered that he had suffered an extremely serious concussion, he was lucky to be alive.

The whole Weasley family were grateful to the curly haired witch for her quick thinking.

While Fred was recovering at Hogwarts, she had visited every day to see how he was, they would chat about life after the final battle, their hopes and fears and what they wanted to do in the future.

Hermione told Fred she wanted to restore her Parents memories if it was possible, he mentioned about expanding his and Georges business.

In time Fred left Hogwarts, going back to the Burrow in continue his convalescence, she still visited every day up until she returned to Hogwarts.

They kept in contact by owl and meeting occasionally for a Butterbeer in Hogsmead where the twins had opened a new shop.

The first Yule holiday after the war, saw Hermione and Fred spend the day at Seaford beach, she had told him about this Granger tradition, he had said he would go with her and they could have a picnic, it had been a blustery day on the Winter Solstice, they sat in a beach shelter eating cheese and pickle sandwiches and sharing a flask of tea.

Hermione had cried a few tears, putting an arm around the young witch Fred pulled her against him in a warm hug, she had felt safe with him.

After that they started dating, eventually living together, for the next two years they kept in contact with the Australian Ministry of magic regarding Hermione's parents and the on going progression of restoring their memories, it was a slow process, Hermione had written several letters to her parents explaining the reason why she had done this, she also wrote of her life and relationship with Fred, saying she was desperate to see them and hoped that they forgave her for erasing their memories.

Every Yule Fred and Hermione went to their beach, remembering to pick a pebble to take home to put in the garden of their cottage at Hogsmeade.

When Hermione married Fred it was Harry Potter who gave her away, it was Molly Weasley who went with her wedding dress shopping, she missed her parents with a pain that went deep into her soul like a void.

It was the times when important life stages were going on that she needed her parents, not been able to ask advice about what career to take, should she go into the ministry, or take a teaching post at Hogwarts or even do that magical book binding course she fancied doing, in the end she asked Percy Weasley for guidance, he suggested the Ministry as it would be easier to liaise with things at the Australian end.

One day an official looking letter was delivered by owl, it bore the Australian Ministry of Magic emblem.

Hermione opened it with trembling fingers, it was a letter from her parents, their memories had been fully restored, they wrote that they wanted to see her, they had read all her letters explaining why she had done what she had done, they were proud of their clever daughter grateful she had saved them from an unknown fate.

She had cried for hours after reading the letter, Fred had held her tight in his arms, whispering words of comfort to his Wife, when Hermione was calmer they made arrangements to visit her parents, after several more long letters and a some tearful floo calls, they were finally in Australia.

Hermione was reunited with her parents on a beach near Sydney, Gordons Bay Beach to be precise.

It was here that the Granger tradition of spending Yule on the beach was resumed, but with the added news that the following Yule there would be two more family members joining them, her and Fred's soon to be twin daughters.

Jean and Richard Granger were overwhelmed with seeing Hermione and Fred, they were delighted with the news about the impending Grandchildren.

After spending an emotional Yule in Australia, getting to know each other again, Mr and Mrs Granger decided to return to England in the new year for a holiday, they would visit and see if they wanted to re settle back in their old lives again, they were still practising dentists, so setting up new premises wouldn't be too much of a problem for them.

In time Hermiones parent's returned to England and resumed their lives with little fuss.

One bright summer morning Fred and Hermione's twin daughters were born, both with the distinct Weasley hair.

They were named Ruby and Scarlett.

All was well with the world.

Fin~ 


End file.
